Gallery:Sidetracked
Agent P teams up with a former partner, a human agent named Lyla, to stop a hijacked train running along the US/Canadian border. In a past mission, they had a falling out, so Agent P must decide whether or not he can trust Lyla and her unique sense of logic to get them through the mission, defeat Doofenshmirtz and save the train's passengers and Canada's national treasure - a moose named Albert. Read the full summary... Gallery Seattle Job SeattleJob00.png|One of the thugs forgot to put his mask on. SeattleJob01.png|The thugs getting away with the stolen technology SeattleJob02.png SeattleJob03.png PerryMotorcycle2.jpg|Perry chases the thugs down to the border. PatrollSidetracked.jpg SeattleJob04.png AgentPMotorcycle.jpg|An unnamed motorist arrives to the scene. SeattleJob05.png|Perry is informed that he's on Canadian soil by the motorist, who is revealed to be COWCA Agent Lyla Lolliberry. SeattleJob06.png SeattleJob07.png|The claw breaks due to Lyla's weight, allowing the thugs to escape. SeattleJob08.png SeattleJob09.png|Perry is told by Monogram to return home, since he has no jurisdiction in Canadian soil. tumblr_mim6dawUcn1rmra37o1_500.png SeattleJob10.png|Lyla apologizes for the inconvenience. SeattleJob11.png|Perry angrily refuses to accept Lyla's apology before driving away, developing a bitter hatred towards her. Sidetracked Titles 1.png Sidetracked Titles 2.png Sidetracked Titles 3.png tumblr_odd08kRTNi1sgpajbo9_1280.png Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 20.53.24.png Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 20.53.29.png Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 20.53.44.png Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 20.54.01.png Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 21.08.45.png Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 21.09.29.png Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 21.10.22.png Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 21.12.32.png Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 21.13.24.png Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 21.13.28.png Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 21.13.53.png Screen Shot 2017-12-11 at 21.14.23.png Two Months Later Candace and Linda talking inside 2.jpg Candace and Linda talking inside as Perry goes by.jpg New Assignment MissionBriefing.png|Monogram gives Perry his next assignment. LylaFilePhoto.png|Perry is told that he will be teaming up with Lyla. AngryPerry.png|Perry is furious by this revelation due to his bad blood with Lyla. PutAsideTheGrudge.png|Monogram demands Perry to put aside his grudge against Lyla for the sake of the mission. Monogram's antlers.jpg|"Oh, I'm rockin' this look!" tumblr_mhoaawbKSh1r70ykmo1_500.jpg|Perry can't stand being around with Lyla. mqdefault (37).jpg Tumblr minw08rYNj1rgi4ejo1 500.png|Doofenshmirtz is annoyed by Lyla's endless attempts to steal his fries. tumblr_minwh9dR1g1qhvnu1o1_500.png|Perry and Lyla stealing Doof's fries. InatorScuffle.png|Lyla and Perry scuffle over the inator. InatorCatch.png|Thanks to the agents' scuffle, Doof reclaims the inator back in his hands. DoofMocksLyla&Perry.png|Doof mocks both Perry and Lyla for their lack of teamwork, much to their anger. IGotThis.png|"I got this!" AgentsStupidMistake.jpg|The agents realized that they foolishly beaten up the conductor after mistaking him for Doof, much to their guilt. ChasingThroughTheRoof.png|Doofenshmirtz is running on the roof to get away from Lyla and Perry. LylaFalling.png|Lyla slips from the rooftop after the train makes a sharp turn. HelpMeUpPerry.png|Lyla begs Perry to help her up. Agents thrown from Train (Sidetracked).jpg|Lyla and Perry fall from the train since Perry is unable to hold off Lyla's weight. FallingOffTheTrain.png|Lyla and Perry tumble into the ground. MissedTheTrain.jpg|Lyla and Perry watch in dismay as Doofenshmirtz escapes away in the train. tumblr_odd08kRTNi1sgpajbo7_1280.png Handcar SlowAndSteady.jpg Perry and lyla on a handcar.png HandcarHandstand.jpg RockLylaRock.jpg SurfingTheHandcar.jpg tumblr_odd08kRTNi1sgpajbo6_1280.png Catching Up to the Train Train in Cornfield (Side Tracked).png Doofensmirtz mingling with passenger (Sidetracked).jpg Doofensmirtz mingling with passenger (Sidetracked)2.jpg tumblr_mimyf0ghSF1rmra37o1_500.png Passenger thrown from train (Sidetracked).png tumblr_mimyhiIYaM1rmra37o1_500.png Train Operator-inator gets broken.JPG Phineas asking where Perry is in the episode Sidetracked.jpg Top of train, Doofenshmirtz, Perry, and Canadian Agent (Sidetracked).jpg Doofenshmirtz chasing Agents (Sidetracked).jpg Railroad Signal (Side Tracked).jpg Railroad Signal (Side Tracked) 2.jpg Heinz tieing shoes 1.png Heinz finished tieing shoes.png Heinz fell in the toilet.png Heinz fell in the toilet 2.png Someone left the toilet seat up.png So that's a no then?.png Lyla and Perry on the train.png Lyla and Perry run off.png Locomotive (Side Tracked).jpg Locomotive (Side Tracked)2.jpg Lyla and Perry on the engine.png Perry and Lyla enter the cab.png Lyla fixing the controls.png The control is toast..png Lyla back to fixing the controls.png Heinz lands in the cab.png Heinz closes the cab door.png Heinz closed the cab door.png If we weren't in the middle of a runaway train crisis....png I would totally be giving you a hard time for leaving me in the bathroom.png Heinz sees Lyla.png Um, I hate to burst your bubble.png But we don't seem to be slowing down.png But we don't seem to be slowing down 2.png We're not,.png Safety first.png Safety first 2.png The breaks were too far gone to fix.png The brakes were too far gone to fix 2.png Now we just need to put the passengers.png and precious Albert the Moose.png into the same car.png And we can save them.png You're right, the caboose.png Lyla-Let's go.png Doof turns around.png That's why I'd rather not make firneds..png Screen Shot 2017-06-25 at 19.01.54.png Screen Shot 2017-06-25 at 19.01.55.png Screen Shot 2017-06-25 at 19.01.57.png Screen Shot 2017-06-25 at 19.01.58.png Lyla picks up the walkie talkie.png Attention passengers!.png There is no need to panic.png AlbertTheMoose.jpg Screen Shot 2017-06-25 at 19.02.10.png Screen Shot 2017-06-25 at 19.02.12.png Lyla at the back of the train.png images (94).jpg FreedFromTheSpeedingTrain.png Albert spits his tea out.png Everybody calm!.png Everythings under control, eh..png We just need to seperate the caboose.png You're all safe now!.png from the rest.png of the train..png Oh, you did it..png Great work partner..png Lyla takes a photo of the mission.png Bannister Arrives Caboose gets grabbed.png CabooseCaught.png|A helicopter hauls the caboose off the tracks. Heinz, Lyla and Perry notice.png Heinz says it wasn't him..png Caboose shakes.png Caboose is lifted.png Lyla and Perry in floating caboose.png Bannister!.png I should've known..png BannisterHelicopter.png|The bottom of the helicopter reads "Bannister Evil Enterprises". Doofenshmirtz left his grappling hook on his dresser.jpg|Doofenshmirtz left his grappling hook on his dresser back in Danville. ConfrontingBannister.png|Lyla and Perry climb onto the helicopter to confront Bannister. MeetingBannister.png|"Well, well, well, if it isn't C.O.W.C.A.'s best agent: the unfortunately named Lyla Lolliberry!" Lyla and perry on the helicopter.png mqdefault (36).jpg AndYouCallYourselfACanadian.png|Lyla angrily accuses Bannister for betraying his Canadian homeland. I'mFromGreenland.png|Bannister reveals of his true plan to annex Canada to his real homeland, Greenland. OhGreenland.jpg Mqdefaulu.jpg ConfusedAgents.png tumblr_mimysvVlLV1rmra37o1_500.png ThugsPlayingCards.png I remember them..png But I knew they'd lead me to you, Banister.png PerryUnderstands.png|Perry learns that Lyla let the thugs escape because they would lead to Bannister. Heinz' grappling hook on his desk.png Helicoptor carrying caboose.png Lyla and perry climb onto the caboose.png Lyla and Perry climb onto the caboose..png Screen Shot 2017-06-25 at 19.02.53.png Screen Shot 2017-06-25 at 19.02.54.png Screen Shot 2017-06-25 at 19.02.56.png Screen Shot 2017-06-25 at 19.02.58.png Screen Shot 2017-06-25 at 19.02.59.png Screen Shot 2017-06-25 at 19.03.01.png Helicopter Fight Oh, I get it..png We're about to get into.png a good old fashioned.png helicoptor fight 2.png Oh, a helicoptor fight?.png These can get really intense.png I'm just going over there to play cards..png Bannister eyes narrow 1.png Bannister's eyes narrow 2.png Lyla Lolliberry Eyes Open.png|Lyla Lolliberry Eyes Open Lyla Lolliberry Eyes 2.png|Lyla Lolliberry Eyes 2 Lyla Lolliberry Eyes mind closed.png|Lyla Lolliberry Eyes mind closed Lyla Lolliberry Eyes.png|Lyla Lolliberry Eyes Me Positive eyes narrow 1.png Me Positive eyes narrow 2.png Me Negaitve's eyes narrow 1.png Heinz' eyes narrow.png A great hand.jpg MePositive&MeNegative.png Lyla fighting Me Positive.png TwoPeopleFighting.png TwoPeopleFighting2.png Helicopters fighting.jpg Agent P fighting Me Negative.png Agent P clench fists.png Agent P punches Me Negative.png Been cool..png WatchingTheHelicipterFight.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.26.05.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.19.10.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.19.16.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.19.19.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.19.26.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.19.30.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.19.37.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.19.41.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.19.53.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.20.02.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.20.09.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.20.19.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.20.23.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.20.28.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.20.31.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.20.35.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.20.42.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.20.48.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.20.56.png Me-NegativeRunning.png Me-PositiveDefeated.png Me-NegativeDefeated.png BannisterCornered.png|Bannister is cornered by Lyla and Perry. FlagTrap.png|Bannister uses the Greenland flag to distract them. BannisterRunningAway.png|Bannister takes the opportunity to escape. AngryPerryAndLyla.png|"I have just one thing to say to you, Lyla Lolliberry...." ParachuteEscape.png|"........ FARVEL!!" Lyla and Perry on the helicoptor door.png What does farvil mean?.png|"What does 'farvel' mean?" LylaConfused.png It means....png BannisterCaught.png|Bannister explains that 'farvel' means goodbye in Danish, just as he is caught by Peter the Panda in a jet. Bannister captured.jpg|"Jinx you, Lyla Lolliberry!! Jinx YOU!" Helicoptor fight,.png Helicoptor fight, 3.png Helicoptor fight 4.png Perry shrugs.png Perry runs after the passengers.png Mission Completed Spitfire planes over Canada.png Albert the Moose among crowd.png Albert the Moose on display.png COWCAForces.png|C.O.W.C.A. forces arrive to the ceremony. ThugsCaptured.png|The thugs are taken into custody. You got some serious skills.jpg|Perry finally forgives Lyla for her past interference. Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.27.46.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.27.42.png A moment at Niagara Falls.jpg tumblr_mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo1_500 (1).jpg tumblr_mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo2_250.jpg tumblr_mj1lnfbYzv1rlapkwo3_500.jpg|Doofenshmirtz leaves away from the scene, wondering if his scheme has went out for Bannister Candace pets Perry as she runs to tell mom about Phineas and Ferb's invention.jpg Linda hands Candace a toilet brush as she tells her to clean the bathroom.jpg Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.29.14.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.29.18.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.29.44.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.29.50.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.29.55.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.27.28.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.28.19.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.28.26.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.28.35.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.28.39.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.28.44.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.28.48.png Screen Shot 2017-06-26 at 11.28.53.png To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries pt-br:Galeria:Pelos Trilhos